Bentley the Yeti
Bentley (ベントリー: Bentorī) is a Yeti who made his debut in Spyro: Year of the Dragon as a playable character in mini-levels, and reappeared in Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs and Spyro: A Hero's Tail. His main weapon is a huge club presumably made out of crystal or ice. Appearance In his original form, he has yellowish fur with grey skin, and white horns, and his club is made of crystal. In his Reignited form, his fur is now white, his skin is blue grey, his horns are purple, and his club is now made of ice. He has five toes on each foot while strangely enough having four fingers on each hand. Personality Bentley behaves in a generally polite, and well-mannered fashion, as the first thing he does upon being freed is to kneel before Spyro. Bentley is exceptionally intelligent, and has a large vocabulary, as seen when Moneybags tried to weasel his way into Bentley's good graces upon freeing him, Bentley refers to him as a "brazenly avaricious, duplicitous, larcenous ursine". Abilities Bentley wields a large ice club that he uses to clobber his enemies. He can also twirl his club to push objects such as snowballs and TNT barrels at enemies and other obstacles. He is also an exceptional boxer, as seen when he fought against another yeti at the behest of his little brother. Story Spyro: Year of the Dragon After being kidnapped by two dozen Rhynocs, Bentley was imprisoned by the Sorceress and guarded by Moneybags in Evening Lake. After being freed by Spyro, Bentley became angry with Moneybags and whacked him with his ice club (he asked Spyro for one more whack, which Spyro replied "At least!"). Bentley then returned to his outpost and helped his younger brother, Bartholomew, to return home, before assisting Spyro in his quest. After learning that a yeti from Avalar had stolen Bartholomew's ball, Bentley hurried to the Frozen Altars and challenged him to a boxing match. Though Bentley won two matches, along with the dragon eggs containing Ricco and Aly, he still did not get back his brother's ball. Bartholomew then remembered he lent his ball to one of his friends. After escaping death from Scorch, Bentley took a vacation with Bartholomew in Bamboo Terrace, where they heard rumors of an egg being on top of a tower guarded by Umbrella Rhynocs. Despite their hard work to protect the egg with rocks and umbrellas, Bentley made it to the top to the tower and retrieved the egg. Shortly after, Bentley also went to the Crystal Islands because one of the Gnome Wizards was said to be a great wizard, and he wanted to see the show. However, the Moles were carried away with the show, and Bentley was able to "calm them down" using his club. Bentley appeared at the end of the game, where he and Spyro tried to reenact the ending of the first game in the series. However, Spyro called Bentley a comedian, and the yeti cracked up laughing. In the epilogue of the original game, back on the Crystal Islands, a mole wielded Bentley's ice club while chasing after the yeti to whack him with the club, as revenge against Bentley for whacking it earlier in the game, creating the game of "Whack a Bentley." Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly Though Bentley himself didn't appear, a giant balloon bearing his resemblance was featured at the beginning cutscene. His younger brother, Bartholomew, also appeared in the game, living in a home in the Monkey Monastery. Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs Bentley appeared as a mountain-climbing archaeologist in the Yeti Serengeti. He is decidedly less intelligent in this game, as he stumbled over words like "archaeology" and is stated to be clumsy and have two left feet. He gave Spyro the Heart of the Yeti Serengeti after all of his climbing equipment has been recovered. Spyro: A Hero's Tail Bentley reappeared in the Gloomy Glacier. His appearance changed quite a bit, and he also has lost his ice club. His home had been overrun by five enemy Yetis, and Hunter killed the yetis in order to proceed to Ice Citadel and rescue Spyro from Red. Bentley later opened a pathway and gave a Light Gem to Hunter, which was meant to be a birthday gift but gave it so late. It's unknown if Bentley lived there or used it as a holiday home. It's also unknown if Bartholomew was also present. Relationships Spyro After being freed by Spyro, Bentley became extremely grateful to the young dragon and gladly assisted him on his quest to rescue the dragon eggs and stop the Sorceress. Bartholomew It is assumed that Bentley is often annoyed by Bartholomew's behavior, but, like a big brother should, he still cares deeply for his brother, and sticks up for him when asked. Some hidden voice clips prove Bentley really loves his little brother, and will ensure that he's safe. Dialogue * Main Bentley: Ah, the first rejuvenating breath of freedom! With the humility of a wounded sparrow, I genuflect to my noble deliverer. Russia kit Bentley (Russia Home).png|(Dark Red/Dark Red/Dark Red) Gallery Spyro, Sheila, Sgt Byrd and Bentley's moon museum with Luke Jerram.jpg|Spyro, Sheila, Sgt Byrd and Bentley's moon museum with Luke Jerram Spyro, Bentley and Bartholomew Carhenge in Pontiac GTO.png|Spyro, Bentley and Bartholomew Carhenge in Pontiac GTO Russia national team (Cheryshev and Bentley).png|Cheryshev and Bentley (Russia national team) Spyro, Bentley and Bartholomew's Adelie Penguins.png|Spyro, Bentley and Bartholomew's Adelie Penguins Spyro, Bentley and Bartholomew's Praprotno Slovenia.png|Spyro, Bentley and Bartholomew's Praprotno Slovenia Spyro, Bentley and Bartholomew's Oulanka National Park Finland.png|Spyro, Bentley and Bartholomew's Oulanka National Park Finland Video Bentley is dead (sad Bartholomew)|Bentley is dead (sad Bartholomew) Bentley and Bartholomew sing Swedish National Anthem|Bentley and Bartholomew sing Swedish National Anthem Spyro exe kill Bentley and Bartholomew|Spyro.exe kill Bentley and Bartholomew S02E12 Sent off Spyro losing against Luxembourg|Sent off Spyro losing against Luxembourg S02E13 Felix's hero hat-trick against Russian|Felix's hero hat-trick against Russian Fandom Spyro Fandom Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Spyro the Dragon Characters Category:Yetis Category:Spyro the Dragon Characters Male Category:Spyro's House Characters Category:Russia national football team Category:The Story Footballer of Felix the Cat Characters Category:The Story Footballer of Felix the Cat Seasons 2 Characters Category:Spyro's House Characters Spyro vs Boss Category:Spyro's House Characters Sex Category:Spyro's House Characters Sex Male